shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Karcer
Karcer is the eighth Eternal of the Underworld, and the 2019 New Year raid-boss. He is one of the three bosses of Tier 3 (along with Drakaina and Tenebris). Karcer has a shield of 9,872 points, which has to be destroyed in 5 minutes by six players before they can finish him. Players must reach Dan 8 before they can challenge him. He wields a pair of scythes as his weapons and fights with him carry random rules. The players can obtain the keys to fight him by defeating Hoaxen. If the players do not have Karcer keys, they can buy one key for 90 gems. In battle, Karcer is very aggressive. He has extreme agility, and despite looking fragile, his body is able to withstand strong attacks. He is immune to the Stun enchantment. After he is defeated, Karcer asks for liberation from the Creator. He sent Karcer many sustenance, yet at the same time giving him infinite hunger. Requirements In order to challenge Karcer, players require: *1 *Dan 8 Possible rules: *Hidden healthbar *Hot ground (12 seconds) *Inverted movements *No blocks *No double strikes *No kicks *Your health regenerates Perks and Enchantments *'Hunger Claws' Performs a long leap forward, and then smashes the ground with his scythes. This will cause a number of bone-like spikes to emerge from below the player, surrounding them and dealing 45 damage to them. Karcer will become immune to melee attacks when leaping forward. The players can dodge this attack by a well-timed jump, rolling forward, or long-step forward. They also can interrupt this attack by throwing any ranged weapon, magic or Charge at Karcer before he reaches the ground. It is counted as a magic attack, therefore it does not deal Head hit. However, it still can deal Critical hit. *'Crag ' Critical hits cannot knock Karcer off. *'Cobra ' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Karcer's First Strike would reduce players' health by 25%. *'Avenger ' A chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with increased damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Helm Breaker ' A chance to increase Head Hit damage for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. *'Pain Rage ' A chance to increase damage for 8 seconds after receiving a Head Hit. *'Block Breaker ' A chance to bypass players' blocks. *'Martial Spirit ' A chance to increase Karcer's magic recharge from a successful unarmed attack by 100%. *'Weakness ' A chance to weaken the player's attacks by 75% for 5 seconds after a successful weapon hit. This enchantment has no effect on Charge of Darkness. *'Damage Absorption ' A chance to absorb all damage dealt to his body by a single strike. This enchantment has no effect on Charge of Darkness. *'Frenzy ' A chance to increase his melee damage by 150% for 5 seconds after taking a Head Hit or a successful ranged weapon hit. *'Enfeeble ' A chance to weaken the player's attacks by 75% for 10 seconds after a successful magic or special ability hit. This enchantment has no effect on Charge of Darkness. Rewards Defeating Karcer will reward the players with Drakaina key and various amounts of Charges of Darkness, Magic Source Elixir and Keys. Players in the first place will receive Large Charge of Darkness in addition with more valuable rewards. Quotes *''You traveled quite a long path to get here. Why? To save the ungrateful morrrtals? They couldn't care less about you! I can sense your loneliness, your hunger, and your... fearrr.'' - Karcer's first words *''Can you see my brothers? They thirrrst. But their thirst is of a different breed. They crave enterrrtainment. But their hunger is nothing compared to mine!'' - In response to Sensei's warning *''Since you’rrre the chosen one, I’ll give you one last chance to stay with me and feast. Otherrrwise your bones will fall to join the others in the dust.'' - If the player loses *''Creator, you sent me sustenance, but it is not enough. My hunger is eternal, grant me deliverance...'' - After he is defeated Gallery Karcer Dan.png|Dan needed: 8 Karcer Stat (1).png|Karcer's shield and time limit. Random rules in each round. Karcer Stat (2).png|Rating points for defeating Karcer. Karcer Dialogue (1).png Karcer Dialogue (3).png Karcer Raid Rule (1).png|Possible fight rule Karcer Raid Rule (2).png|Possible fight rule Karcer Raid Rule (3).png|Possible fight rule Karcer Raid Rule (4).png|Possible fight rule Karcer Raid Rule (5).png|Possible fight rule Karcer Raid Rule (6).png|Possible fight rule Karcer Raid Rule (7).png|Possible fight rule Karcer Raid (17).png Karcer Raid (18).png Karcer Raid (21).png Karcer Raid Lobby.png|Raid Lobby Karcer Raid (1).png|The Sickles in comparison with Hunger Scythes. Karcer Raid (2).png Karcer Raid (3).png Karcer Raid (4).png Karcer Raid (5).png Karcer Raid (6).png Karcer Raid (7).png Karcer Raid (8).png Karcer Raid (9).png Karcer Raid (10).png Karcer Raid (11).png Karcer Raid (12).png Karcer Raid (13).png|Harvester of Souls Karcer Raid (14).png Karcer Raid (15).png Karcer Raid (16).png Karcer Raid (19).png Karcer Raid (20).png Karcer Raid (22).png Karcer Raid Score.png Karcer Raid Rewards.png|Possible first place rewards. karcer Dialogue (4).png|If the player loses. Karcer Dialogue (5).png|If the player wins. Trivia *Karcer wields a pair of scythes, which have the appearance of oversized Sickles. He uses them in the same manner like the Mowers. Due to their size, these scythes have longer reach as compared to either the normal-sized Sickles or Mowers. *He is the first raid-boss to use an unavailable weapon; other raid-bosses use gem weapons obtainable from the shop, and the special event bosses wield special weapons obtainable during their respective events. *Karcer's Hunger Claws ability is the only magic attack in the game that is capable of dealing a Critical hit. Normally, magics are incapable of dealing either Head hit or Critical hit. *Despite having the animation of sharp bones protruding from the ground beneath the players, Hunger Claws actually works like the Toxic Cloud magic. *Karcer was the special raid-boss of the 2019 New Year update, where the players only need Dan 2 to fight him as opposed to 8. They will receive one key to fight Karcer as a New Year gift, along with Healing Vine and Phoenix Elixirs. Defeating him and reaching first place may reward the player with an item from the New Year 2018 Set. **Due to a bug on some devices in this 2019 New Year update (version 1.9.38), Karcer had no weapons and his Hunger Claws ability. He was also depicted with body and head like Shadow, when he has no armor and helm equipped. Karcer only retained his magic and ranged weapon, though only his weapon would lose its enchantment. Additionally, some players did not receive the New Year gift as well. This bug, however, had been fixed after the holidays were over. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Eternals Category:Characters